


Jurassic World: My Way

by KidXSoulForever0880



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Evil Plans, F/M, Hybrid Amber, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owen can understand the raptors, Possible Owen/Zach, Protective Owen Grady, Raptor Hybrid Amber, Tags May Change, still deciding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidXSoulForever0880/pseuds/KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: Amber only knew pain until she was 10 when the opportunity for escape arose. Amber didn't know where she was heading but     instinct told her to run. Now 5 years later she has a great dad, four raptor sisters, and a new best friend. When her tormentor is caught, he escapes the law and makes it his goal to get her back. Can Amber's family keep her safe? Or will the evil doctor get her?Note: I have this cross posted on FFN.net but I have changed a few things around. If you want to read it on here I changed the age she escaped at and the time span to where Zach and Gray are on the Island.
Relationships: Claire Dearing/Zara Young
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beginning

[ ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F420171840212278587%2F&psig=AOvVaw1dZx571xUmaM5IoEFxSzZP&ust=1593852020819000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCLiB6ovYsOoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAd)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

Pain. That was all she knew for hours. The girl was tied to a pillar with old dry rope. Everytime she moved the ropes rubbed her wrists and pain flared up her arm. She whimpered slightly and then the door opened. The guy at the door was tall with lightly tanned skin and black hair. His name was Dr. Henry Wu, the Chief Geneticist of Jurassic World. He smiled a sadistic smile and he came closer to her.

“Hello, Amber, ready to be good?” He asked.

He reached out to touch her face but she bit his hand. He jerked it back in shock and he glared at Amber. Amber smirked at him and made her purple hair fall like a curtain in front of her face, hiding her crimson eyes. Wu grumbled and went to get bandages. Amber had been saddled with Wu using her as a test subject for years, 13 to be exact. Amber wiggled ignoring the pain, but Wu had grabbed a needle. He injected it into her arm. 

“You are mine,” He hissed. “I OWN you, now be a good freak and clean this place up.”

“Yes, Doctor,” she bit out.    
Amber, dressed in skinny jeans and a Jurassic World t-shirt, set to ‘work’. Amber glanced at Wu and noticed him absorbed by his work on the Indominus Rex. The window was opened and she wiggled out of the window. She looked and noticed a tree a few feet away. Amber took a deep breath and jumped. Her fingers wrapped around the branch and she pulled herself up. She slid down the tree and ran away from the building that had kept her trapped for 10 years. She ran and ran until she collapsed outside of a small bungalow. Amber lay panting, her eyes locked on the crystal blue sky above. She smiled and closed her eyes. Suddenly a shadow fell on her and she opened her eyes. A male with light brown hair and green-blue eyes stood above me.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Amber,” She stood up and brushed herself off. 

“How old are you? I’m Owen Grady.” Owen responded.

“10, I turn 11 on May 14th,” Amber replied.

He led her in and Owen got her some food. Amber told Owen, even though she met him like an hour ago, everything. About the IR, her being a test subject, Wu using her for his needs, and being part raptor and Indominus rex. He smiled and told her she would never go back.

“From now on, I’m your dad,” Owen smiled.

They spent two days bonding and getting to know each other. By her birthday, Amber and Owen were extremely close. The pack Owen trained liked her and she could be found petting one of them.

5 years later….

Amber sat on the railing swinging her legs back and forth as she watched her dad work with the Raptor Pack.. He had been working with them and ever since Amber came along they have been a bit more calm, but they still like to mess with Owen’s head.

“BLUE! Eyes on me! Back up, Echo! Don’t give me that shit Charlie!” Owen called from the walkway. He used a clicker like thing to communicate with them and It made Amber happy to watch them. They were her family. Her pack alone. She looked up at the sound of her dad saying, “GO!”

Amber swung her legs slightly until it happened.    
“PIG LOOSE!” the new guy yelled. He tried to grab the pig but Blue was faster. The poor guy was yanked into the Raptor pen, along with Amber. Somehow Amber landed on her feet. The Raptor’s surrounded us.

“AMBER!” Owen yelled, eyes wide. He moved quickly and headed to where the cage would open. Amber yanked the guy up and pulled him towards the cage door. Her dad stood there, ready to go into dad or Alpha mode.    
“Open the cage,” Owen said.

“But, Owen,” Barry, his best friend and partner spoke up.

“Open it,” He snapped just as Amber and the new guy popped up. Barry opened the cage and they darted in. Barry quickly shut the cage. 

“Why do you think there was a job opening?” Owen asked the new guy. “Never turn your back to the cage.”

Amber and Owen headed to the bungalow, the silence so thick a Raptor would have problems slicing through it. When they reached Casa de Owen, Owen started working on his bike to make it go faster. Amber sat on the porch.

“Are you-?” Owen started but a white car pulling up cut him off. A woman stepped out looking perfect and neat, like a square. Owen sighed and grabbed a cloth to wipe the oil grease of his hands and stood up. Amber rolled her eyes and went inside. She could hear Owen insulting/flirting with the woman named Claire.

“Amber! Grab me a new shirt! And change shoes!” Owen called from outside.

Amber slid off her brand new boots and put a pair of beat up old sneakers on. She grabbed the white shirt and headed outside. The trio then headed to where it was labeled “Off-limits” for reasons unknown. Amber was wary because she KNEW what they would be seeing. The Indominus Rex, one whom she shared DNA with. Claire started talking about the safety insurances.

“Where?” Owen asked softly.

“Try feeding it,” Claire said to the worker.

Amber ignored Owen yelling at claire about how they fed it and walked over to the window facing the enclosure. She looked around just as Owen asked about the scratch marks.

“Hey, Claire, Dad,” I called. “It’s right there, in the brush.”

Owen and Claire followed Amber’s arm and saw she was right. Claire placed a hand on her chest and and sighed in relief. The three left quickly with a warning to not go in there. While driving Claire called somebody named Lowery to make sure the Rex was still in there. Thankfully it was. Claire took them to the lab and smiled at Amber through the mirror. Owen, Claire, and Amber headed to the Development part with Amber clinging tight to Owen. She hadn’t been here in three years. Wu turned and when he saw Amber he growled. Darkly.

“Look who returns,” he sneered.

  
TBC.....


	2. The Indominus

* * *

Amber ignored Owen yelling at Claire about how they fed her and walked over to the window facing the enclosure. She looked around just as Owen asked about the scratch marks.

“Hey, Dad, Claire,” she called. “It’s right there, in the brush.”

Owen and Claire followed her arm and saw she was right. Claire placed a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. The three left quickly with a warning to not go in there. While driving Claire called somebody named Lowery to make sure Rex was still in there. Thankfully, it was. Claire took them to the lab and smiled at Amber through the mirror. Owen, Claire, and Amber headed to the Development part with Amber clinging tight to Owen. She hadn’t been here in three years. Wu turned and when he saw Amber he growled. Darkly.

“Look who returns,” he sneered.

~~~~~~~~CHapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~ Amber’s P.O.V.

I was shaking, my nerves still tense from seeing Wu. As we approached Simon Masranis office I calmed down. It helped that Dad and Claire were with me. Claire knocked and we were told to enter. Claire went first followed by dad, then me. The man behind the desk looked neat but eccentric. I instantly liked him. (Normal P.O.V.)

“Who is this?” He asked with a bit of an Indian accent. 

“Owen and Amber Grady, Owen is in charge of the Raptor assets,” Claire said.

“THEY ARE NOT ASSETS!” Amber hissed, her sharp teeth bared at Claire who jumped. 

“I did not know you had a daughter,” Simon said, ignoring how Claire jumped slightly. 

“ It’s kept on a need to know basis, sir,” Owen replied.

“You can tell him the truth, Dad,” Amber stated as she looked away from Claire. . 

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” Owen wondered.

Amber nodded and Owen told the whole tale with Amber interjecting here and there. By the time they were done, Claire and Masrani were livid. Masrani sent for Wu while Amber explored his book shelf. Claire and Owen were talking quietly with each other while Owen’s eyes flickered to Amber every now and then. Amber pulled off a Sherlock book and began reading it, eyes flying over the words. She walked over to the chairs, her nose still buried in the book and curled up in one of the high back arm chairs. 

She did that seconds before Wu entered so he didn’t see the girl in the chair. Owen moved quickly but not enough to draw Wu’s attention. He slid a pair of headphones over Amber’s ears and hit play on the iPod. She glanced up at her dad before shrugging and turning the volume all the way up and going back to reading.

Owen sighed and turned back to the argument going on between Masrani and Wu. Wu was adamantly denying everything except that he knew who Amber was. Owen snorted at that causing Wu to turn and glare at him and Owen glared right back.    
“For the last time the accusations are completely false, sir! Why would I experiment on a child who I barely know!?” Wu yelled loudly.

Amber’s head snapped up and crimson eyes narrowed in anger. Amber paused the music, marked the page in the book, and stood up. She stuffed the iPod into her back pocket and pulled the headphones to rest around her neck. She headed around the desk and stood right behind Mr. Masrani’s desk and whispered something in his ear. Wu’s eyes narrowed and his hands slipped into his pockets. Amber straightened up only to collapse from pain. A scream tore through her throat and her hand began to tear at a spot near her hip. Owen lunged at Wu but the doctor dodged her dad and dragged the girl up by her arm. Amber hung limply, her breathing heavy.

“Let my daughter go, Wu,” Owen growled, his eyes narrowed angrily. 

“Now why would I do that? She’s MY property,” Wu smirked, his god-like personality shining through. 

“How?” Owen snapped.

“Her birth mother sold her to me for $20 million dollars,” Wu grinned.

“Yeah, but here’s the thing,” Amber panted, her eyes taking on a scary light.

“Oh, yeah, what’s that?” Wu demanded.

“I’m a Grady,” Amber snapped as she swung her leg, kicking him in the knee. She slipped a hand into the pocket she knew held the remote and then jerked her arm out of his grip. Amber raced over to her dad and hid behind him slightly. 

Her eyes never left Wu, who growled darkly. Masrani cleared his throat, his eyes flashing angrily. 

“Doctor Henry Wu, you are hereby fired and are banned from stepping foot on my island again. Security will escort you to the docks where the authorities will pick you up,” Masrani snapped angrily as the doors opened and two men wearing security uniforms entered the room.

Wu was dragged out kicking and screaming, his eyes flashing with an angry light. Owen wrapped Amber in a tight hug, his chin resting on top of her head. She grimaced at how tight the hug was but understood where her dad was coming from. 

“Claire, you and Mr. Grady have the next three days off, no arguments,” Mr. Masrani spoke up. “Zara can handle your duties for the three days you are off.”

Owen smiled and led Amber out the door with Claire trailing behind them,

“Can we grab my nephews real quick?” Claire asked. 

Owen glanced at Amber who nodded. 

“Sure, it might be nice to meet some new people,” Amber muttered as she wrapped her arms around her dad’s arm as they walked to the car. 

“If you’re sure, princess,” Owen muttered, slightly tilted to one side so he could walk easier with Amber clinging to his arm. Claire was on the phone with her assistant about where they were. Amber yawned as she released Owen’s arm and climbed into the back seat, her crimson eyes fluttering closed as she curled up in her seat. She could vaguely hear her dad and Claire discussing something as she fell asleep, absolutely exhausted from dealing with Wu. 

Owen glanced backwards when he heard the light snores coming from the backseat. He smiled softly when he noticed Amber curled up in a small ball, fast asleep. 

“How old is she?” Claire asked as she drove towards the Mosasaurus Exhibit.

“She’s 16, her birthday was a few days ago,” Owen replied as he took a quick photo of Amber sleeping and sending it to Barry. 

“I think Zack is the same age as her, he’s my oldest nephew,” Claire offered the information causing Owen to tense slightly at the announcement. 

“How do you not know how old your nephews are?” Owen demanded, giving Claire an incredulous look.

“I don’t really talk to them or my sister,” Claire muttered as she pulled into a spot, eyes scanning for Zara and the boys. 

Owen scoffed quietly as he unbuckled and twisted to wake Amber up. Amber yawned, stretching like a cat and causing her neck to make a noise.

“Daddy?” Amber murmured as she rubbed her eyes.

“Right here, princess,” Owen grinned at how cute she was when she was waking up. 

Amber climbed out of the jeep followed by Owen and Claire who made a beeline for Zara and the two boys who were with her. Owen and Amber followed at a slightly more sedated pace than Claire’s pace. Amber yawned once more as she listened to the splashing coming from the Mosasaur area, her mind drifting to the raptors. Claire quickly introduced the two boys as Gray and Zack, her nephews that were going to be staying with her for the next week or so. 

Amber waved shyly at them before snuggling into her dad’s side and people watching. She tuned out Claire talking to Zara, lowkey flirting technically, as she tried to figure out who was the craziest or stupidest person there. 

“Hi! I’m Gray, who are you?” A cheerful voice chirped causing Amber to look at the voice. 

“I’m Amber, nice to meet you,” Amber smiled before her Dad’s phone rang. 

“I got it dad,” Amber said as she grabbed the phone and saw Barry’s name pop up. 

“Hey, Bear, what’s up?” Amber answered the phone causing her dad to chuckle. 

“Hi, dragon,” Barry greeted from the phone. “Vic Hoskins just showed up and is demanding to see Owen so he can have him run the drill again.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, tell him to hold his horses and we’ll be there in about ten minutes,” Amber scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

Her dad looked down at her with a quirked eyebrow.

‘Vic’ Amber mouthed as she continued to talk to Barry. Amber yawned once more as she finally shook off the last dredges of sleep and handed the phone back to her dad. Owen started yelling into the phone as he walked towards the jeep with everyone but Amber, who had started walking when she handed the phone off, scrambling to keep up. Claire climbed into the passenger seat while Zack, Gray, and Amber climbed into the back seat. 

Gray started talking a mile a minute, spouting of random facts and stupid jokes that made Amber giggle. Owen was still yelling on the phone as he drove, occasionally saying “his girls”, causing Amber to realize that he was arguing with Hoskins. Amber rolled her eyes at the fact that Hoskins was so centered on the Pack being used for military purposes he was completely ignoring what her dad would tell him. Owen hung up and slammed the phone on the dash causing Claire and her nephews to jump. 

“Sorry, Hoskins always gets under my skin.” Owen apologized as he sped up slightly.

“Hoskins? Where are we going?” Claire demanded as Owen continued to drive. 

“Dad has to deal with a thorn who wants to use his girls for military operations,” Amber answered as she leaned forwards, her crimson eyes flashing with anger. 

The rest of the car ride was silent save for Owen muttering under his breath and cursing Vic Hoskins to the nine pits of hell. When they pulled up to the raptor paddock they could see Barry blocking Vic from getting too close to the girls. Owen parked and hopped out of the car closely followed by the rest of the group. 

“What are you doing here Hoskins?” Owen snapped as the rest of the party scrambled after him. 

“I’m here to see how the Raptors are doing, Owen,” Vic stated, his voice dripping oil. 

Amber snorted as she darted around them and headed up the stairs followed by Gray, Zack, and Claire. 

“You want to see how MY girls are?” Owen snarled. “You’ll see how they are.”

Tbc…..

  
  
  



End file.
